Flavor of the Week
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: DRAMIONE! you know you want to read it! I own nothing!


Flavor of the Week

Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she painted her nails. Waiting for her boyfriend Blaise, that she had lived with for the past two months, to get home. Seeing as dinner was just about done, so she had nothing better to do.

Malfoy Enterprises

Assistant Managers Officers

"So then, I'll see you this weekend, while she's gone at her parents house" Blaise Zabini said into the fire place.

"Definately" came the reply.

"Great see you then Ginny" he said he disconnected the flu chat.

"You know Blaise, sooner or later Granger will find out that you're messing around with her bestfriend." came the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing ing the doorway.

"Well I'm not gonna tell her" Blaise said looking at his bestfriend "So who is?You?"

"Hardly. Granger's affairs are her own" Draco said as he left the room thinking she wouldn't believe me anyway

_She paints her nails _

_and she don't know he's got her bestfriend on the phone_

When Blaise got home, they ate the meal Hermione had prepared and Blaise informed her that his best set of dress robes needed to be washed for the up coming ball this weekend. The one she wouldn't be able to attend with him since she was going to see her parents.

After Blaise was finished, he went straight to his study, where he spent most of his time.

Hermione cleaned off the table and figured, she would take a shower before doing his laundry

_She'll wash her hair, _

_his dirty clothes are all he gives to her_

In Blaise's Study

Blaise sat behind his desk gazing at all the poster of almost naked women on his wall.

"God, Hermione would look so much better if she looked like one of you lovely ladies" Blaise said sighing slightly.

Being wizarding posters, the girls all moved. They all winkied and blew kisses at him from time to time.

"And if only she wasn't such a prude."

_And he's got posters on the wall, _

_of all the girls he wished she was,_

Never suspecting a thing, Hermione simply adored Blaise.

_And he means everything to her_

Blaise never really took the time to get to know Hermione.

He knew she loved to read, and that was enough ammo. Seeing how Hermione could go on and on about a book she read.

_Her boyfriend_

_He don't know_

_Anything _

_About her he's_

Alot of the time he spent getting high and stoned.

_Too Stoned_

_Nintendo_

Malfoy Enterprises

Draco was sitting behind his desk, wondering why Blaise just didn't let Hermione go. But more importantly, he was wondering what Hermione was doing at this very moment.

Yes. He likes her. Oh how he wished he could tell her about Blaise and his infidelity.

_I wish that I could make her see. _

_She's just the flavor of the week_

Friday, the evening of the ball found Hermione at her parents house, in her old bedroom.

Her mother was downstairs in the kitchen, while Hermione was getting ready.

She had decided why stay the night at her parents house, while her beloved boyfriend was miles away, all by himself at the Ministry Ball.

Her mother walked in and said "Hermione, you look beautiful, Blaise is going to love it."

"I hope you're right" Hermione said putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

She grabbed her coat, walked out the door and apparated.

_It's Friday night and she's alone._

_He's a million miles away_

Hermione walked into the entrance and stopped at the top step, and looked out at the party goers.

Many people turned to look at the magnificent beauty that was now descending the stairs.

With a strapless green dress that went down to her ankles, with a slit going up one side, which showed off her figure. Complimented by silver 3in heels, Slytherin Colors. Her hair had been straightned and pulled into a half-up, half-down do.

_She's dressed to kill,_

_But the T.V.s on_

She descended the last step looking around for the set of familar robes. She seen Blaise and started walking over to him. When she got there she seen him making out with some redhead.

"Blaise?" she said hesitantly, trying not to cry.

He turned around at the sound of his name and stood there shocked at what he saw.

"Hermione?!"

_He's connected to the sound_

"I - - I can't believe... after all this time" Hermione managed to croak out.

"Hermione, baby, let me explain" Blaise said reaching up a hand to caress her cheek, but she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me" she said venomessly, before she brought up her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

The CRACK! echoed throughout the room and Draco winced, having been on the recieving end of one of those blows before.

Draco watched as Hermione ran out.

Draco yelled "Mate, I told you she would find out!" before running after her.

He found Hermione in a muggle park, on a bench crying.

Draco walked up to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Granger?" Draco asked waiting for a reply. But Hermione simply ignored him. So he tried again "Granger!"

This time she answered "Go away Malfoy!"

"Hermione..." Draco said hesitantly. Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

Draco cupped her face in both hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"He's not worth it Hermione, I told him to stop, I told him you would find out."

"You knew?!" Hermione asked enraged as she stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Would you have believed me?!" Draco asked as he stood up also.

Breathing heavily Hermione didn't answer.

Draco turned and was about to walk away when she asked in a quiet voice "why did you follow me?"

"Because I have some things I need to show you" Draco said before grabbing her arm and apparating away.

When they appeared they were in Blaise's study.

"Why are we here" asked Hermione curiously.

First Draco pointed to some of the posters which the occupants seemed to have taken a liking to him, then to some framed photos on a small table.

Upon closer inspection she seen that the were photos of all his ex-lovers.

_And he's got pictures on the wall,_

_Of all the girls' he's loved before_

"And there's these" Draco said opening a drawer and pulling out what looked like letters.

Hermione walked over to him dreading it every second. Hermione took the letters for Draco and skimmed through them. Tears filled her eyes as she found out these affairs had been going on the entire time they had been dating.

_And she knows all his favorite songs_

Hermione carefully set the letters down. She wiped the falling tears, but they still kept flowing.

"Hermione, there's more" Draco said gently.

"More! what else could there be?" she said, her voice thick from tears.

Draco raised his hand and wiped away a few of her tears.

That slight touch warmed Hermione and she silently wondered why.

She didn't have any more time to ponder this because Draco brought her flush against him and disapparated again.

This time they were in a bedroom. Draco's bedroom to be precise.

"I - - um I have photos of his incriminating acts" Draco said summoning a shoebox. He handed it to Hermione and she sat on his bed as she looked through them.

Draco hated Blaise for what he had done to Hermione. She didn't deserve the pain. And Blaise didn't deserve her.

_Her boyfriend_

_He don't know_

_Anything _

_About her_

Hermione got to the photos of Blaise smoking, doing drugs, and drinking.

_He's too stoned_

_Nintendo_

Draco sat next to her and gently stroked her arm in a comforting manner.

She knew now almost everything he knew, so why wasn't he happy?

_I wish that I could make her see_

_She's just the flavor of the week; Yeah!_

Hermione set the pictures aside and turned to Draco. "Will you tell me everything you know?" she asked shyly.

"Of course" Draco answered, how could he say no, when she's looking at him like that? "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea please" she answered.

_Her boyfriend_

_He don't know_

_Anything_

_About her_

"Coming right up" he said as he summoned a house-elf.

"What can I get you, Master?" the tiny elf squeaked.

"Miss Granger would like some tea" Draco answered. The elf bowed, and disapparated to the kitchens.

Hermione studied Draco carefully. Why did he make her feel all fuzzy? And why does Blaise just disappear from her mind when she was with Draco?

_He's too stoned_

_He's too stoned_

_He's too stoned_

_He's too stoned_

After Hermione recieved her tea, Draco told her everything he could. How usually Blaise made plans with women when Hermione was gone. That's why he never paid any attention to her

_Her boyfriend_

_He don't know_

_Anything_

_About her_

He told her about Blaise having at least 10 drug dealers on hand

_He's too stoned_

_Nintendo_

"So basically Hermione, you were just the flavor of the week"

_I wish that I could make her see, _

_She's just the flavor of the week_

Hermione looked at him incrediously for a moment before she let as a shaky laugh.

"I guess it's sort of fitting" she said.

_Yeah, she's the flavor of the week_

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Hermione spoke.

"Draco why did you do all of this for me?" she asked curiously.

Draco looked at her thinking of something to say. He decided to show her instead. He slowly leaned in dreading what her reaction would be.

Hermione waiting for an answer, found lips on hers instead. She suprised herself by kissing back.

When they pulled away, Draco put his forehead against hers and he whispered "Because you make me weak, Hermione."

_She makes me weak_


End file.
